


Good Morning, Night Vale

by SewSewDef



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Coffee, Fanart, M/M, morning time!, really REALLY laid-back labcoat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewSewDef/pseuds/SewSewDef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is never EVER getting his lab coat back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Night Vale

**Author's Note:**

> Carlos' mug is from Miskatonic University, the fake university that is mentioned in Lovecraft's works. Because where the heck else would he have gone to college?
> 
> [Also available on Tumblr, of course.](http://hannahbalthecannibal.tumblr.com/post/55766362038/haha-carlos-you-are-never-ever-getting-that-lab)


End file.
